The present invention relates to casters, and in particular to a caster and brake arrangement for vertically adjustable beds, tables, carts, and other similar structures.
Adjustable beds, such as those used in hospitals, nursing homes, and other similar institutions are typically supported on casters to facilitate moving the bed from one location to another. Such casters are usually provided with a brake mechanism to lock the caster wheels against rotation, and thereby retain the bed in a stationary position.
Heretofore, caster brakes of the above noted type have typically comprised a foot operated treadle mechanism. These locks are considered difficult to operate, and must be individually engaged for each of the casters. Further, such locks are designed only to halt rotation of the wheel in the caster housing, and do not prevent the caster from pivoting or swiveling with respect to the bed leg.
Some hospital-type beds, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,727, are vertically adjustable, so that the patient may be raised and lowered to facilitate treatment, movement onto transport carts, and the like. Other similar articles, such as carts, tables, and the like, may also include vertical adjustment means to adapt the device for a particular application. These vertically adjustable beds typically include casters with treadle locks thereon, so that the bed can be locked in a stationary position during bed adjustment, patient transport, and other circumstances well known to those in the health care field.